A little bit of love and hope (AU)
by izekrystal90
Summary: Sometimes hopes and dreams can be broken but sometimes they can also become a reality. (Sokeru)
1. Meeting Again

**A Sokeru fanfic in AU.**

 **Part 1**

It was a still early morning when Takeru woke up. He had been studying all night at Taichi's and Kari's house and didn't get back home until a little bit over 11pm. He felt really exhausted since high school entrance exams where just a week away and felt the pressure bringing him down. He hadn't seen his brother for a couple of days now since Yamato had been really busy as well, cramming as much information as possible before taking his university exam. A part of him felt saddened about how fast time was going by and everyone's life kept moving in different directions, which made him realize than probably sooner than he thought they would all be gone.

Jyou left for Tokyo University the previous year and rarely came back home. He would send the occasional emails and sometimes call to ask how everyone was doing but when it came to spend some quality time with the team he could never make it. It was understandable though trying to become a doctor and yet it was not his dream must have taken a toll on him. Although Mimi and Koushiro still had a year before applying to Universities , Mimi had left for America again half a year prior since school years where different there, and Koushiro had dedicated himself fulltime to his new online business and thus started taken online classes to keep up with his school work. Even Taichi had make plans to move out right after high school; he was going to take a year off and postpone his studies since he needed time to find himself and what he wanted to do with his life. Apparently he was planning on traveling across Japan and perhaps after saving some money travel across Asia and then maybe all over the world. He wanted to help others and understand better the world we live on and ways where digimons and humans can coexist.

Takeru felt his heart getting heavier and heavier with each thought about the future. He had hope they could all always be together but sometimes the things we hope does not became a reality. He wanted so bad to scream and let his friends and family know how he felt but when he was finally going to open up he couldn't, not when everyone was so happy about moving on, even Kari, who had finally given Daisuke a chance to be her boyfriend, had found happiness, love and peace with herself and others. They were both applying to the same high school one with a strong soccer team and not the one T.K was applying to. Ken was applying to the same one as T.K but not for the same reason but because Miyako was there and he guessed something was developing between them. Also since Iori was so much younger than everyone else chances were he wouldn't see him as often either.

He finally decided to leave the house and go for walk. Thinking has stressed him out to much and needed fresh air to clear his mind and heart.

 _What can I do to let this feeling disappear? How can I let go and stop hoping for a happy ending where there may be none? Who can help me stop this thought?_

After walking in silence for what it felt like hours his eyes caught a glimpse of a figure he hadn't seen since his brother broke up with her. " _Sora? "_ He called almost immediately and instinctively without thinking. The red hair girl turned around surprise by the sudden voice calling her name and once her eyes got fixated on him a small smile formed on her lips " _T.K. is that really you? "_ She called.

He couldn't answer right away not after realizing how long it has been since he last saw her. Takeru was staying at his dad house that weekend when everything went down for Sora and Yamato. His brother had been really busy with his band practice and rarely saw his girlfriend and since Sora was constantly harassed by Yamato's and the band's fangirls it seemed his brother decided to end it all that night. Apparently, he didn't want Sora to suffer because of him and since music was his passion leaving the band was not an option but by staying he could not protect her. Breaking up was the only solution his brother came to. For T.K it seemed his brother was just making excuses to not get hurt since probably if things continue the way they were Sora would be the one leaving him and not the other way around. He should had try harder to make it work at least that what Takeru though then again since he didn't have much experience in love who was he to talk. He saw Sora cried that night and ask Yamato why? The strong girl who confronted so many adversities in the Digi-world, who tried her best to hold the team together no matter what and no matter how tough it was, crumbled into pieces by the words of breaking up with the guy she love and who she thought love her too. Takeru felt his heart sink by seeing her so broken and so devastated. He wanted to hold her tell her everything would be alright, that his brother was dumb for leaving her and that he would always be there for her, but he knew he couldn't. _That's not what she needs and I'm not the one she wants._ _By telling her how I feel nothing would change what's happening and it may even make it worse._ That what Takeru truly believed so he just stayed hiding by the door and when they were done and she left he followed her from afar just to make sure she made it home alright. That was the last time he saw her. She never came back to reunions or any other activities where his brother was present. Sometimes he heard about how she was doing from Mimi and Taichi but nothing too personal or that it would give him a clue about how was she truly doing. He was intrigued and that's why it was surprising he met her today.

" _Yes… Sora, Hi… How you been?"_ Takeru asked with a nervous voice. He felt embarrassed about how his voice was breaking with each word and felt his cheeks getting warmer and warmer by her soft giggle and the intrigued of how would she respond. He could have never predicted what happened next since it was utterly unexpected as it was rewarding.


	2. Sora

**Sora**

On her first year of high school her then boyfriend broke up with her. That day she did not only broke up with the boy who she gave her heart too, but also with the one who saved her during her darkest time. It had been rough months in their relationship; they barely saw each other, but regardless of the tiny amount of time they spent together she truly believed it was worth it because for her he seemed to be the one. That night she cried like no other before. She knew he meant well and that there was no malice on his intentions that was why she couldn't bring herself to ask him to stay. She wanted it to work so badly, but understood that sometimes the things one wants may not be on one's reach.

Few months went by and the pain little by little decreased until it became just a small prevue of her past. Life as she knew it went on but her relationship with Yamato was never able to be fixed. She caught glimpses of him sometimes at school and exchanged a few smiles pretending everything was just fine, but she knew that their friendship came to a halt that night and even if she did not hate him or was no longer angry at him she could not bring herself to be his friend again at least not for now. She kept hoping that one day that would change yet it didn't.

 _Can you believe I am a week away from my entrance exams? What am I going to do?_ Sora texted her best friend, who had moved across the world to follow her dream of becoming a chef. _I know right? Time sure fly fast when you are having fun._ Mimi instantly replied. Sora couldn't believe the speed of Mimi's replied, but what was more unbelievable is that she was still awake. _She is probably at a party or something!_ The red hair though while typing her next reply to her friend. Her tennis practice had extended far longer than expected so she was running a little bit late for her study session. She decided to take a shortcut through the park and that is when she heard a somewhat familiar voice calling her name. _Sora? Is that you?_

She turned around to find a blonde boy standing behind her. His deep blue eyes kept staring at her. At first glance one could have easily confuse him for younger a bit more muscular Yamato, but she knew better the little boy she care for was no longer a little boy and had grown into a handsome young man. " _T.K. is that really you?"_ She asked and a nervous yes was replied. Sora could not help but to smile and instantly gave him a hug a deep emotional hug.


	3. Takeru

**Takeru**

"How you been T.K?"

"Ah.. I mean Good. How about you?" Takeru smiled trying to cover his nervous state and his flush face. She look amazing.

"I been good. Busy with college applications and as you can see club activities"

Takeru kept smiling and the conversation went on for a bit but an awkward silence form eventually and after all the greetings and a small part of a conversation, they parted their ways, but not before agreeing to meet again. Takeru could not believe his luck. Not only did he encountered Sora after so long, but also promised to see her again and this time not by chance. They had agreed to go for coffee next week once her finals were done. A part of him was excited more that he had been in a while, he finally got her phone number and the day seemed a bit better than it started, and the sense of uncertainty that kept lingering in his mind faded for a while. "Sora" was all he could think of for the rest of the day, and boy he was in trouble. She looked better than he remembered her hair still ruby-red and longer than it used to be only accentuated her face in the best possible way. Her eyes deep crimson, her lips look so kissable and every time she said his name he could only blush and smile. Her fit figure, her long legs, and her smooth skin was all so imprinted in his mind; That's why he wanted her to notice him the same way he has begun seeing her. Sora was beautiful inside and out and there was no denying it. Takeru knew almost instantly that after today he may not only be attracted to her but perhaps some other feeling may have started to form inside him. He did not know when or where it changed but one thing was for certain he needed to see her again. He needed it badly.

He debated himself whether to text her or not. "I don't want to bother her… Maybe she is studying… I don't want her to think I'm being annoying" were just a few of the thoughts that kept running through his mind. "God I'm so lame" he sighted. Takeru was pretty popular with the girls in a different way than his brother. He was as handsome as Yamato, but a little bit manlier in a tougher way. He had grown quite tall because of basketball and kept himself quite fit. He never needed to chase girls because he had quite a few girlfriends some closer than others, but he had never been in love. He thought Kari was the one at one point but after carefully considering their relationship he realized it was a special but not in a romantic way. They had a connection than ran deeply but for Takeru there was no doubt that Daisuke and Kari were meant to be. Before he could finally decide whether to text or not text to call or not call his phone vibrated and it was no other one than Sora. A glimer of hope form in his eyes.


	4. Hope

**Hope**

It was closer to 9pm when his phone received Sora's call and as fast as it came it ended. He didn't even have a chance to answer it. And as utterly perplexed as he was by the sudden contact, he could not help to feel excited and intrigued. " _Did something happen? Was she ok? Something must be wrong?"_ Were just few of the thoughts running through his mind because for him why would Sora contact him so soon? And then it occurred to him that perhaps just perhaps she was also thinking about him and a small glimmer of hope continue forming in his heart. Finally Takeru decided to text her, so he could ask her what happened why did she called and why did she hang up? But before he could do so his phone vibrated again this time because of a text. _Hello T.K its Sora I'm sorry to bother you so late at night, but I think I accidentally call you while looking through my phone. Hope it I did not bother you and hopefully didn't wake you up."_

Once he finished reading it he knew that even though the call may have been an accident he could very well used as excuse to call her. With any luck she will answer and she won't be too upset or surprised by it. The phone rang with no reply and when he thought that maybe it was a mistake calling her she answered.

"Hello…T.K.?" A soft voice could be heard from the other end.

He closed his eyes and felt himself blushing deeply. His heart tighten and after a small moment of silence he finally replied: "Yeah it's me"

Sora was unable to hide her curiosity by the sudden call she wondered if her previous phone call may have bothered him and that's why he was calling her back. She could have also sworn that T.K's voice sounded a bit nervous. She was truly happy to have met him today after so long. He was certainly not longer the little boy she took care of; he was all grown up now.

The past few years had been hard for Sora, but the roughest was surely this one since everyone seemed to have found their passion and were chasing their dreams full force; however, she was just following the motions with school, club activities and from time to time going out with classmates. Her closest friends were leaving her behind and the very first one was no other one than Yamato, then Mimi and now even Tai. She was happy for them but a sense of loss and insecurity had grown deeply in her heart. Meeting T.K was a blessing since she really missed her friend. She missed everyone but was scare to reach for them.

"It's everything ok T.K?" A puzzled Sora asked

"… Um yeah… I saw your phone call and well… I wanted to ask if everything was alright with you. I know it was an accident but um" His voice broke a little, his nervousness was definitely showing "I just wanted to make sure you were ok?"

"That's really sweet from you. Everything is fine though I was looking through my phone when it happened and well I figure I had to apologize because of the time."

A moment full quietness followed

Takeru heard her sighted, he didn't want to bother her but he did not want to hang up he wanted to talk and maybe little by little it would help them get closer again. He could only hope for it. Nevertheless, he didn't want to only hope he wanted to become a reality so he build the courage to do something out of character that totally surprised himself.

"Sora do you mind if I come see you right now?"


End file.
